1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a physical quantity sensor device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2010-71911 discloses a physical quantity sensor having a substrate and a surface-mounting structure bonded to the substrate. The surface-mounting structure includes an anchor bonding region for two fixed electrode fingers and an anchor bonding region for one movable electrode finger positioned on the left side, and an anchor bonding region for two fixed electrode fingers and an anchor bonding region for one movable electrode finger positioned on the right side, and further, a movable portion (center bar) is arranged between the anchor bonding regions divided into left and right.
In such a configuration, the movable portions interfere, and thus it is difficult to arrange all of the anchor bonding regions closely. Accordingly, for example, problems arise in which the influence of warping of the substrate due to thermal expansion becomes significant and the detection precision of acceleration is lowered.